She's My Next Door Neighbor
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Anna's in love with her next door neighbor Elsa Arendelle for the last three years but has yet to make a move on her. Elsa pays a desktop computer and Anna's roommates offers her services in setting it up but she's in for a surprise that she wasn't expecting.


She's My Next-Door Neighbor

* * *

For three years, for three long years I watched my next door neighbor Elsa Arendelle go through what seems like an endless string of relationships or one night-stands following the end of her divorce from her ex-husband Hans Westerguard. I moved next door after landing a job Vortex Space as a computer programmer to try and make something of myself. When I was younger, I used to do a lot of computer hacking and I hacked the wrong computer before getting sent to juvie for it. At the time I was on downward spiral as I was angry at just about everyone and I thought that I was invincible, that nothing could hurt but I was so wrong by letting the wrong people talk me into stupid shit.

It wasn't until I met this woman by the name of Idunn that I straighten out and got my shit together, she was the only one that saw that I wasn't a bad kid but someone that was hurting and needed someone to be there. She helped me through the most difficult time in my life because at the time my mom had gotten remarried to this douche bag of a man and we didn't get along at all. He thought that he could have complete control over me like he does with her but I wasn't taking any of his shit so he turned my mom against me by having her choose between the two of us and she made her choice. I packed up by things and never looked back as I bounced around from one place to another place before hanging out with the wrong people that smoke weed, getting into fights, stealing cars.

None of that stuff made me happy but when Office Idunn stepped into my life, showing me that there's more to me than just a skinny little nobody with a bad attitude and I got my life together. I graduated high school with a three-point-five GPA and offered a full scholarship to three schools before deciding on Yale to get my degree in computer science. At Vortex-Space, I'm basically doing a lot of grunt work but I like my co-workers and my supervisor is pretty chill as I'm helping the company expand since it was pretty small when I started and the pay is decent. It's enough to pay the rent for now as my roommates Ariel and Lilo are living together to save out on rent as they often tease me on my crush on our neighbor but how can I not have a crush on her.

I mean she's so beautiful but I knew that I didn't have a chance with her since she was married at the time but now that she's divorced, I could've gone to her and asked her out but being the chicken shit that I am, I didn't do anything. Ariel and Lilo have tried to help me talk to me but every time I worked enough courage to talk to her, I say something completely idiotic then make a quick getaway. _God, I'm so pathetic._ A few of her relationships with some guys didn't go over well as a there was one by the name of Gaston had gotten drunk has showed up outside of her house, yelling for her to take him back at three in the morning. I grabbed the baseball bat that I keep for intruders before going outside, threatening him that if he didn't leave Elsa alone that he'll have more to worry about than just a the hangover tomorrow.

I had to deal with a few guys that thought they could bad-mouth my neighbor but I never told her about any of this stuff because I didn't want her to feel like she owed me something. Now I'm sitting on the two-seater couch underneath the window as I could see outside to the front yard and Elsa's yard to see her watering her grass, nearly dropping my laptop as I take in her appearance. She's wearing a checkered crop top that hugs the curves of breasts and a pair of jean shorts that looks like it's been painted on as I licked my lips when suddenly she bents over slightly, giving me a better look at her full breasts.

I know that I should look away or get away from the window where she could see me but it seems that I'm stuck in place when a UPS truck parks in front of her place. The mail carrier carries a box up to her, holding a scanner to get her signature when Elsa turns off the water hose to sign for her package then carries package inside but not before looking at me through the open window, sending a flirtatious wink. I gulped loudly before scrambling away from the window with the feeling of being a creep for my neighbor. I stayed in my room to get some work done for my boss when someone knocks on my door as Ariel walks in, not waiting for me to tell her to come in but she always barging in so there was no real point.

"Hey Anna-Banana"

"What's up, Little Mermaid?" I said closing my laptop.

"You're not busy are ya?" Ariel asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm just on my work laptop for kicks" I said rolling my eyes.

"Great because I need you to do something for a friend of mine" Ariel said grabbing my hand.

She grabs my workbag before dragging me out of the house, stiffing when Ariel pulls me towards Elsa's place, knocking on the door. I was about to turn back to the house when the door suddenly opens to see the blonde goddess standing behind it, smiling sweetly at the both of us as my heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest as she allows us in. I notice that the package is a box containing parts for a desktop computer when I realize that the two women are looking at me expectantly.

"W-What?"

"Elsa asked if I knew someone that knows how to set up a computer and being the awesome friend that I am, I offer your services" Ariel said smiling a little sweetly.

"Please Anna, I need your help and I would be willing to pay you after you're finished" Elsa said taking my hand in hers.

I look into those beautiful artic blue eyes that I would do anything for her regardless of if she paid me or not as I nodded, not trusting my voice as she smiles brightly before wrapping her arms around my neck. I glared at my roommate as she smiles, unaffected by my glare before leaving us me as I got work on set up on the computer. I occasionally looked at the instructions as Elsa offered to help me because she didn't feel right by having me setup her computer by myself and I accept her help of her handing me the tools that I needed.

"So Anna, do you… anyone special in your life?" Elsa asked casually. "A boyfriend perhaps?"

"Nah" I said shaking my head. "I'm not really dating anyone at the moment"

"How come? If you don't mind me asking"

"Just really into my work and I'm not really into guys if you catch my drift" I said focusing on the computer instead of the beautiful woman next to me.

"I'm sorry, I just assume"

"It's okay. Can you hand me that flathead screwdriver?"

"So is it too much too assume that you don't have a girlfriend either?" Elsa inquires.

"N-No I don't" I said shaking my head as I tightening a screw. "I'm not really good around b-beautiful women"

"You're doing fine around me so do you not find me attractive?" Elsa said placing her hand on my thigh.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as my heart rate spikes but I continue working on the computer Elsa's making it difficult when she lightly scratches my thigh, moving closer to me.

"It's-It's not that I-I don't find you attractive because I do and you are. You're a very beautiful woman Elsa and anyone would be lucky to have you. I would be over the moon if you were mine but not just you're beautiful but- I'm just going to stop talking now" I said closing my mouth.

Elsa giggles before moving over my lap, giving me a full over her round ass and it takes everything in me not to take the flesh in my hands and squeeze it as she rights herself, holding her phone in her hand. I take a deep right to calm myself down as I continue to set the computer and after another thirty minutes, I'm screwing in the last screw before turning it on. It dings when it comes life as I put the extra screws in the box and putting all of my tools back in my workbag when the blonde goddess comes out of her kitchen with a glass of lemonade, handing it to me.

"Thank you Anna, I don't know how much this means to me" Elsa said smiling.

"It was no problem at all but I think that I should be heading"

"You don't have to leave so soon and plus I haven't paid you yet" Elsa said running her hand up and down my arm.

"Y-Y-You don't have to pay me. I don't m-mind the w-work" I stammered.

"Please Anna, let me show you my gratitude" Elsa said seductively. "Plus I know that you want me. I seen how you look at me"

"I'm-I'm sorry" I said looking down.

"I don't mind Anna, really and I was kinda hoping that you would've make a move by now with all the signs I've been sending but you weren't picking up on any of them" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Wait what? You were?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you big dork. I thought that if I brought that desktop and ask Ariel to lure you over to set it then maybe I could get you alone" Elsa said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Wow, I see why my roommates say that I'm dense" I said laughing nervously.

"A little bit and they told me what you've been doing for me with my past lovers especially Gaston and I think it's very hot that you were so willing to defend me" Elsa purrs.

"Well um I wasn't about to let me bad-mouthed you. You're a lady and you deserve to be treated as such"

"My hero and I shall reward you for defending my honor" Elsa said capturing my lips.

It feels like everything inside of me curled before exploding like fireworks as the kiss was everything I imagined it to be and more as Elsa's tongue probe my lips, seeking entrance which was granted immediately. Our tongues battle for dominance as the blonde goddess' hands slides under my shirt upwards to my breasts, fondling them through the material of bra. I let out something between a squeak and moan as I pulled her by hips closer as she slaps away my hands, pulling away from the kiss. Her eyes darken with lust, desire and something that I could place as Elsa removes my shirt before reaching behind me to unclasps my bra, throwing it behind her. The goddess pecks me on the lips along my jaw line, down my neck as she sucks on my pulse point hard enough to leave a mark that I'm gonna have to cover up tomorrow but I couldn't be bothered. She fondles my breasts, twisting and pinching my nipples as I arch into her touch while her lips down my neck towards my boobs before taking one of my nipples into her mouth. The goddess sucks and nips at my bud until it hardens before giving the other one the same attention and I was so caught up in the pleasure that I didn't notice her unbuttoning the front of my pants. Her hands slip into my underwear, teasing my slit as she pushes my pants and underwear around my ankles before letting go of my nipple, kissing down my stomach then bites the apex of my hip. I could feel Elsa's breath between my legs as she spreads my pussy lips apart, dipping her tongue into my core.

"Oh God, Elsa f-fuck" I said bucking my hips.

Elsa laps me up like I'm a five course meal as she throws my leg over her shoulder as she wraps her lips around my clit, pushing two fingers into my cunt fast and hard. I held her head in place as she fucks me hard against the wall while licking my clit relentlessly before my orgasm rips my body but it doesn't stop my lover helping me ride it out as I slump down the floor. Elsa gently removes her fingers as I whimper at the loss but she makes a show out of licking her fingers clean before kissing me on the lips and I didn't mind tasting myself as I thought that I would have. I helped the goddess out of her clothes before pressing our cores together as our clits brushed against each other causing the both of us to moan. I moved my hips to create more friction as I take a nipple in my mouth, sucking hard on it.

"S-So good, baby m-more" Elsa said bucking against me.

"God, you're so wet"

Our movement become more and more erratic the closer our orgasm approaches until we're calling each others' name when we hit our peaks before laying on the floor, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. I knew that we gonna have to get up eventually but I'm too comfortable where I'm at, wrapped in Elsa's arms but in the back of my mind, I wanted to know what this means for us.

"Elsa?" I asked rolling off of her.

"Yeah baby" Elsa said rolling onto her side.

"What are we now?" I asked biting my lip.

"Well I know that I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend if that's something that you want" Elsa said taking my hand in hers.

"I want that" I said grinning.

"Good but I think that we should move this to the bedroom, I want to taste you some more" Elsa said winking.

The End


End file.
